ENG Yes, my mater
by do your best
Summary: English version of my fic which I originally wrote in polish. Summary: What will happen if add the Inazuma Eleven GO to the Kuroshitsuji and from it subtract soccer? There is an answer. Warring 1: Fem!Kirino (since I like it :3 ). Warring 2: I'm not sure if I choose correct geners. P.S. I enclose a picture which was my inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys.

I wrote some fics and friend of mine asked me if I could translate one of them since she's curious it.  
So here you are. I'll try to do my best and at first I'm going to translate only first and second chapter. When I do it, please, tell me if it's good idea to continue it. It's everything for now.  
Please enjoy it and R&R. ^^

P.S. And I also don't own IE or Kuroshitsuji.

The last rays of beautiful sunset lighted recently renovated young lord's residence. Cranes're cutting through the picturesque sky. They're trying to find a shelter from upcoming twilight. The gold autumn's just started a few weeks ago. In this period of time England always look especially pretty. At this season England lights by golden sunlight and decorates by leaves in colors of the most expensive jawels. There's a person who stood in front of aforementionedmension.She contemplated idyllic view which she has ahead of herself.

-Ach… So that looks live on the surface of the earth?- she asked herself and sucked in the lungs of the crips air. After that she walked slowly towards the residence. She passed through the gate slightly grinning. It's her first day on the surface.

The end of chapter! Or "chapter".  
Anyways, yey. ^^ I did it. Gosh, I didn't except that it's been so hard. In original version I've did too long and complicated sentence so now it's hard for me but as I said before: I did it. ^^ Now you can rate it and tell me what is wrong with it. Yeah, I know it's short but… it's just a beginning. ;)

P.S. And I also don't know how to edit so you know…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. There is a second chapter of my story. No one haven't written something about grammar, my English skills and mistakes so it means that my last chapter was possible to understanding.** **  
Everyone knows it but…. IE GO belongs to Level-5 and Kuroshitsuji to Yana Toboso.**

Handsome man, who worn a black tailcoat, stood next to window to adjust net curtain. While he was doing it, he saw that young girl passedthrough the gate. He observed her. Slim, of medium height, pale. At the time, in which she tuned to close the gate, he saw girl's hair tied in two ponytails flowing down on her back. Their color mesmerized him for a while. Deep and mysterious rose. Intrigued by it he sniffed air. He recognized familiar fragrance. Demon… Young demon. His thoughts were interrupted by running servant of Phantomhive Residence.

-Mister Sebastian!- the servant shouted- There is some stranger without the permission of the land estates. Should May-lin…

-No- the other one replied without even looking to the boy.- It's our guest. Finny, maybe you would be so kind and ask the others to prepare service?- This time man was looking into the boy's eyes. When Finny was looking at him with shock, he added with a smile:

\- Do it quickly, Finny. We don't want to something go wrong in Phantomhive Manor, do we?-

-Hai, hai- he shouted and then he ran do what he was told. Meanwhile Sebastian pulled out a small pocket watch on a chain and checked what time's it.

-So late- he sighed.- Better I begin prepare afternoon tea for the young master and his guest.

-Your visit give me a pleasure, lady- young count replied kindly smiling slightly. This mine was intended only for people who he doesn't suspect or he does but meanwhile he wants them to don't know it.

-Thank you for your hospitality, lord. I'm sorry for my sudden and unannounced arrival.

-It does not matter. Phantomhive Manor is always open to guests, especially for ladies like you, madam.

Both the guest and the host sat in one of game rooms while eating an afternoon snack. Today's set is a white tea Shou Mei, of course without sugar, and not too sweet cake with bittersweet chocolate. Just perfect. Sebastian bent down to add girl more tea. Butler watched the behavior of both, her and his master. Ciel Phantomhive clearly had a good time hosting unknown girl in his house. He seemed to be more satisfied with it because of age and a way of being rose haired. Roughly she's in Ciel's age, maybe two years older, and… she's in contrast to Ciel's fiancée- Lady Elizabeth Midfor. Calm, not effusive girl in simple black dress was a nice variant after last visit of future Lady Phantomhive.

-Excuse me, but I do not remember your name, Madame- Ciel used his special tone. That tone, which always make people fascinated with his person. They are always ready to do whatever he want as long as he uses that tone. There is a magic in it. Sebastian like to watch as his master manipulates these weak creatures.

-Surely because I didn't tell you it, did I?- She answered with delicate smile on her face and then she looked at butler.

-I don't have name. The Superiors told me: "Kirino Ranmaru. Find Sebastian Michaelis whose master is Ciel Phantomhive. They'll teach you how to be demon"- rose hired whispered with feline smile. Up to now her azure iris became pink and shinny balefully. Ciel lifted his cup to the mouth and observed two demons. He decided not to do any move until he will have certainty of whether what the girl says is the truth.

-Sebastian… Do you know what about Lady Ranmaru is talking?- he asked pretended to be indifferent.

-Yeees- he answered lingeringly. He known what it means. One more time he sniffed air. Young, powerful demon. Apparently, young enough to be without first contract.

Feline smile going down from her face.

-Please forgive me this question, however, could you give me proof of your words?- asked Ciel measuring her by his not hidden eye.

-You ask about contract's sing, don't you? I do not have it. I don't have my first contract, however… - She paused and lifted to a height of her face her right hand in short, leather, black glove with frill. Her eyes again flared as pink when she began to slowly pull with the palm of the glove. When it was did, both men saw her pale and long fingers finished by black claws. Demon's black claws.

 **Yeah, I did it.** **This time it was easier but it also took time. What do you think about it? Is it worth to continue it in English? Please, tell me. I really want to know it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Everybody know it, but… I don't own IE and Kuroshitsuji. There is 3** **rd** **chapter of my story. I hope you'll like it. Please R &R. :3 **

* * *

At the moment, in which she told who sent her, Ciel Phantomhive felt a little like an animal at bay. It wasn't common feeling. Calmed down his heart thumping with excitement, he closed his eyes and slowly took a few deep breaths. Considered himself a excellent strategist, he didn't allow himself to just surprise led him to defeat. Slowly lifted his eyelid no covered eyeand looked at his butler.

-Sebastian, please prepare carriage for Lady Ranmaru. This visit is finished- said Ciel coldly and conceitedly. Usually that behavior and such unkindly answers annoy people and then they make mistakes. However, this time was different. For the first time Ciel Phantomhive heard somebody's soft laughter as a response to his conceited behavior.

-Unfortunately, you cannot do it, my count. The Superiors disagree.

-The Superiors... Sebastian?- he replied and eyed his servant up . He didn't like the fact, that he learned about something as important as 'The Superiors' from foreign, and not his own demon.

-Even the world of demons has its own authorities- said that one. The boy sighed. He needed to talk with Michaelis in private. But how since the demon girl was in front of him? Throw her out? Yourself go out and tell the servant to follow him?

-I'm sorry, but I have to refuse to carry out your…- he started but girl's quiet growl interrupted him. Her eyes again flared as pink.

-My count… If you really want to refuse, I'll be forced to accept it, however…- she cut off, she took a fragile cup and began to play with it.

-However?- said boy gloomy. He didn't enjoy her games.

-However you _will_ pay for refuse- at her face appeared Cheshire's smile. The cup broke in her hands at the same time injuring her finger- And the price is… death- she replied and then she lifted her finger to her lips and gently licked blood. Despite the fact that the young lord used already to that threat, he has accepted his fate, this _announcement_ disturbed him.

-Death not only yours or your dog- she said looking at Sebastian- but also all of your nearest and dearest, my count- she whispered. Ciel from the moment of conclusion of the contract was prepared for his death. He was ready for that one day the devil butler will give him what he asked for a long time and in return receives the Ciel's souls. He was also ready for anything to get it. Phantomhive's used people, tampering with them. Reluctant to allow them approached him, even though it's a few people made it. He's also used them. Lizzy, along with her maid Paula, three of his servants, and even joyful Prince Soma and his caretaker Agni.

It was hard for him to admit it, but . . . he did not want them to have died because of him. If he now agree, they die just because they were so stubborn and foolish to approach him. Is it possible that he still had some scruples if he does not want them dead? Unfortunately, he guesses so

-So my count, what is your decision?- Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

What decision he should take? This, of course, that will not prevent him from accomplishing his main plan. Or at least it will be the smallest one.

-I agree. Together with Sebastian I'll learn you how to be a demon- Ciel said. At soul he begged to not regret it in the future.

* * *

 **Hi guys. Hope it's good enough to understand. What do you think? If you have some advice about grammar etc, PM me, ok? ^^**


End file.
